Maja's Game
by TheLimeManager1
Summary: Rallen falls in love with the unlikeliest of people. RallenxMaja
1. Chapter 1

"How could a measly little patrol boy beat the great Jado?" Jado exclaimed after just being beaten by Rallen, "mark my words boy! You will regret this!" Jado said after disappearing before Rallen's eyes.

"Jado, hmph, talk about a pushover huh?"

"Who's there?" Rallen demanded.

Maja appeared, sat on top of the tower Jado had destroyed previously.

"Maja, one of the High Krawl. The pleasure is all mine Rallen of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol!"

"You and the other Krawl have some major explaining to do!" Rallen exclaimed, but he was becoming a bit flustered, due to Maja's beauty, but he knew he shouldn't do anything.

"Oh my, you're rather cute when you're angry.." Maja said, Rallen was brawling with the urge to grab her and kiss her.

"Don't get off the subject!" Rallen said, trying to make it seem like he wasn't interested, while his gaze involuntarily drifted to her breasts. Maja noticed but kept quiet.

Before Rallen could say anything else, hopped down from the tower where she was sat, and propped herself up against a piece of the rubble, and spread her legs, pointing to her purple pussy.

Rallen looked shocked at Maja and didn't move.

"C'mon Rallen, I know you want it, and I do too" Maja said with a smirk.

Before Maja said anything else, Rallen's impulsive nature kicked in and he unzipped his pants, dropped them down and keeled in front of Maja, and pushed into her tight purple pussy.

Maja let out a moan as Rallen thrusted harder into her.

Soon, Rallen felt her pussy tightening, and then with a low moan, she cummed, her juices oozing out over Rallen's dick, making him cum, filling her purple pussy.

Maja slowly stood up, letting out a soft moan as Rallen slipped out of her.

She got down onto her knees and took Rallen in her mouth, making him groan loudly.

She began flicking his tip with her tongue, making him groan even more.

Maja could tell he was close by the acceleration of his groans, and removed him from her mouth and stroked him furiously.

Just as he cummed over her face, Rallen caught a glimpse of a familiar pinkness out of the corner of his eyes.

He turned around and saw Jeena staring at him with her hand over her mouth.

Rallen zipped up his pants and walked over to Jeena, she backed away a little, before opening her mouth to speak.

"Rallen! Are you crazy? You can't just make out with a Krawl! Do you know what the consequences of that could be?" Jeena shouted.

"Jeena, I-I.." Rallen couldn't muster any more words.

Jeena turned and stormed off back to the cruiser.

"Jeena!" Rallen shouted, but Jeena kept walking away. Rallen sighed and looked back at Maja.

He walked back over to her, and kissed her.

"We'll meet again soon" he whispered in her ear, turned and ran after Jeena.

Maja just stared in awe as he ran away, and gently stroked her cheek where he'd kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Rallen walked back to the cruiser and checked the cockpit for Jeena, no sign of her.

He went down into the cargo hold and found Komainu looked sadly up against Jeena's bedroom door.

As he got closer he heard the sound of gentle sobbing.

"Jeena? Are you okay?" he asked. No reply.

Rallen decided that there was no other choice. He called Komanoto from the prizmod and told him to break Jeena's door down. He rushed in.

"What the hell Rallen?"

"What?"

"You just smashed my door down!"

"Well you didn't open it!"

"You could've asked!"

Jeena looked up at Rallen, her face glistening from crying.

"Jeena, why are you crying?" Rallen asked.

"Maja" she simply replied, her voice was laced with jealousy, and Rallen could tell.

"Jeena, you sound jealous, are you jealous?"

Instead of replying, she swiveled round on her bed and faced her back to Rallen.

Rallen felt a sudden twinge of guilt as he put his hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him, a tear streaking down her face.

He gently grabbed her chin, wiped away the tear, and then lunged at her and kissed her.

Jeena's heart and mind exploded from Rallen's actions, as much as she wanted to pour her feelings out to him, she knew she shouldn't, as he was with Maja, even though he was kissing her, she felt that he was only doing it to cheer her up.

Rallen pulled back and gazed into Jeena's electric blue eyes that were now darkened with love.

It pained him to see her upset, so he decided to make her feel better by exposing his true feelings for her.

Instead of saying anything, he put his arm around her neck and pulled her into another passionate kiss.

Jeena soon realized she was letting her emotions take over her, and pulled back. Rallen thought he did something wrong and looked sadly at Jeena.

"Rallen, what about Maja?"

"What about her?"

"Aren't you with her?"

"Yeah, but I'm with you too"

Jeena looked confused.

"I mean we can have a triangular relationship?"

"I'm not sure Rallen"

"Come on Jeena!"

"Whatever Rallen, we should go to bed anyway, it's getting late"

Jeena watched as Rallen didn't get up from her bed, instead laid down on it.

"Um, Rallen, I said go to bed"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He said, before wrapping his arm around Jeena's waist and pulling her down next to him.

Jeena just smiled and rested her head on top of his chest, and they both fell asleep before having to report to Commander Grant in the morning.


End file.
